ForYourAttention
by Withoutheremo
Summary: The beggining of a saga about Kaoru Ichinose Takamini...Or Elku


_**This FanFiction was created by WithoutHerEmo at both Youtube and Fanfiction.**_

_**We do not own the .Hack Characters (Though I DO own .hack//Outbreak, .hack//Quarantine, .hack//Rebirth and .hack//Reminiscence and soon to own .hack//Redemption ^_^)**_

_**MeyugaKoji is a Character, Kimberly is a Character, and ect...**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**The Beginning**_

Kaoru Ichinose Takamini tapped his pencil against the school desk impatiently; this is the 3rd time this week that he had been called to the Counselor's office and as usual, the topic revolved around his unusual bruises. The time read 2:43pm, the school bell would ring in two minutes dismissing everyone but him free to go home. His tapping slowly died away, why was he so afraid of a teacher? All she did was question him.

_"But I guess it's the questions that scare me... I'm afraid I'll say something that would rat out my dad...'_

The school bell sounded and the excited 8th graders grabbed their bags and dashed out the room. Elk picked up his books and papers and walked to the door, resting against it slightly. His energy was leaving him slowly, he hoped he didn't pass out again. Constant energy lost came with being born a pre-mature baby. Here he was in the 8th grade at 4"1 at age 13. He slowly made his way down the hallway that the Counselors' office rested. He had a quick thought of ditching and running home. There was a possibility that would forget today being Friday and having to return to school on Tuesday; But the thought was quickly discarded seeing the redheaded Counselor standing in the door frame.

"Hello Kaoru, come on in and we can talk." She ushered him in the room, trying hard to make eye contact with him, but Kaoru only glared at the floor and moved quickly. Sitting at the chair in front of her desk, Kaoru found something to focus on and set his mind at a distant place. This is what he always did to get away from the harsh and potentially painful things she might say to him.

The Counselor closed the door and swiftly sat at her chair behind the enormous desk. She looked into the soft red eyes of the physically tense 13year old and sighed softly.

"Kaoru, lets talk. Person to person. You've been here at this school for 4 months now and since the first time you came here, I noticed your attitude was very different from the other 8th graders, and your age was young for one in your grade. And the brusies and the cuts that appear in various parts of your body. Please tell me, is it something going on at home?"

Kaoru took in a sharp breath and answered back carefully.

"N..no, I just don't trust a lot of people since people here are mean to me... I i'm 'fragile', as my Onee-san says. I could poke myself and bruise." Mrs. Cornum looked over Kaoru and stood up.

"Then, if you are telling the truth, Then I guess I must let you go...But please, Kaoru, if you need any help. I'm always here.." Elk swallowed and forced a weak smile and quietly left the office. Once outside Kaoru dropped his books and fell to the ground, panting hastily, clutching at his heart as if it heart. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on the pain to make it go away but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. Kaoru felt stares but at the moment couldn't care.

Kaoru rested his head against the ground and his eyes started to tear up from the pain. This time it wasn't going away and he didn't know how to stop it at all. Suddenly there were strong arms around him lifting him up away from the ground. Kaoru flinched expecting a blow from a heavy fist when he felt himself being slung over a shoulder alike.

"It's okay ototou, don't cry." A deep soothing voice comforted. Kaoru recognized the voice to be Tsukasa, his older brother.

"Tsu-ani..." He choked out, his eyes starting to close from losing so much energy.

"Sleep, Elku~.."

Kaoru awoke in a panic, sitting up quickly only to see that he was home, in his room that he shared with Tsu-ani.

"Tsu-ani?" He whispered, care full not to make his voice to loud. He was in a danger-zone and it was possible to cross easy enemy lines with his father. There was no answered. Kaoru glanced over at his alarm clock and saw the time, 1:57 in the morning.

"Did I really sleep that late?" He asked the air. Kaoru opened the door to his room quietly tip-toeing down the hall to his father's room putting his ear agaisnt the door.

He heard a muffled snore allowing Kaoru to rest his muscles, Father was asleep and no matter how loud Kaoru was, he wouldn't wake at all. Kaoru walked away, humming as he went.

"Elk are you alright?" Kaoru turned around to the voice and looked his twin, Kimberly in the face. Actually there are triplets, Himself, Kimberly and Tsukasa.

"Yeah, just wanted to know our situation. Who goes to Father today?" He asked.

"Your school called him..." Kaoru tensed, his red hued eyes becoming harsh and wide.

"W..What?"

"They asked him if he was beating you.. He cussed them out and threatened to have the school closen for asking a personal family question... Father is really mad at you and passed out on the bed from all the beer and liquor."

Kaoru trembled and turned and ran back to his room quickly and locked the door. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around himself and cried silently.

_'I need your help Tsu-ani...'_Kaoru begged but why would he even try? Tsukasa lived in a 3 story house with his husband and a few of his friends, leaving Kaoru and his family here to suffer, only returning when he needed something.

Elk wiped away his tears and sighed softly, his throat quivering. He dreaded days like this when everything and everyone seemed to be against him.

Kaoru wipped his tears and looked at the clock, 2:18am. He sighed and tensed as he heard heavy footsteps lingering infront of his door,

"Kaoru get your ass out here now!" Kaoru scrambled out of his room bashing right into his father's hard chest. His father caught him by his long blue hair pulling him back up slowly.

"Your damn schooled called me today! Asking me if I hit you and neglected you. Like hell I don't neglect you, well do I!?"

Kaoru was shaking, starting to hyperventilate again.

"N..no sir!" He cried, the pain in his chest increasing.

"Shut the hell up!" He barked and brought his knee up hard against Kaoru's chest. Blood shot out of the 13year old's mouth, who gripped at his chest groaning in pain, falling to his knees.

"I didn't tell you to move!" He yelled, slapping him only causing more blood.

Kaoru cried out and held back the tears, he could've sworn by the pain that he was feeling that a rip was broken.

"Get up ass, I have a surprise for you son.." His Father said, his rough and deep voice switching to a calm and soft one.

"Follow me.." He said, walking into his bedroom.

Kaoru followed, wincing as he walked, but not because of the pain he felt now, but what he was going to feel later on.

He walked into this father's room and closed the door slowly, glancing out at the sad faces glancing back in..

_'Aniki..'_


End file.
